Vepturegeng (Gang)
Vepturegeng is a group in Venture: Breathtaking Fear. Tropes * Always Chaotic Evil: All of them. Though they do manage to forge an alliance with the Jacob Knights at the end of Breathtaking Fear. Word of God says it won't go well. * Appropriated Appellation: The term "Vepturegeng". * Big Bad Wannabes: Despite their impressive run, when Robert Jacob fights Decayer the second time, he realizes that the Vepturegeng are no more than pawns. * Card-Carrying Villain: Considering Appropriated Appellation and Pardon My Klingon... * Chronic Backstabbing Disorder: In spades. ** Ruffian is simply the worst; he is happy to look Oba in the eyes while impaling him through the face, and he has a role in every coup against Serpent. ** Drifter made multiple agreements with each of the others in secret... of course, with no intent to keep any of them. ** Gunner and Tracer are always helpful, but the former was tricked by Drifter into shooting Serpent in the testes and both later participated in another coup. ** Serpent and Wendigo avert this, if only because Serpent sees betraying the others as harmful while outside threats threaten them and Wendigo is happy beating the shit out of anyone if they aren't a Vepturegeng. * Combo Platter Powers: Each has three powers, though the powers usually line up (Ruffian has Fire powers and Eye Beam Clout): ** Elemental Powers: Though they need to work with each other to be able to access them. ** Eye Beams (or another vision enhancement from their special Clout Goggles). ** And a varying third one. * Depleted Phlebotinum Shells: Their Energy Bolts.. * Faux Affably Evil: They are a little friendly even when they do not wish to be, but make no mistake; they are all a bunch of Ruffianasses. * 5 Bad Band ** The Big Bad: Serpent ** Sixth Ranger: Cowbrianol ** The Brute: Wendigo and Tracer. ** The Evil Genius: Gunner. ** The Dark Chick: Drifter. ** The Starscream: Ruffian. ** Sixth Ranger Traitor: Decayer. * For the Evulz: They do a lot of this. * Gold Fever: With the Drug Money as the gold. * Killed Off for Real: Serpent seemed to be, but Brendan revealed his incineration was actually a dream. * Most Definitely Not a Villain: Towards the Vepturians, until they waged war against all of them. * More Teeth than the Osmond Family: Glowing, no less. * Pardon My Klingon: "Vepturegeng" is Vepturian for "kleptomaniac and assassin." * The Pawns: Except for maybe Zaktan, who had some idea of the bigger picture. * Planet of Copyhats: The Vepturegeng are sadistic, brutal, and backstabbers. The other Vepturians? Oh, they are worse. * Psycho for Hire: They used to be Trackers. * Slasher Smile: Permanently. * Standard Evil Organization Squad: The only one in the cinematic universe with distinct personalities. * Stereotype Flip: The group of them are flips of their traditional colors. 1001 Spears group leaders tend to be exuberant and erratic, Serpent is a reserved schemer. Fifth members tend to be forthright and honorable, Ruffian is a duplicitous backstabber. Third in commands tend to be thoughtful and disciplined, Tracer is a warlord who love smashing stuff. Smart characters are strong and fearless, Gunner is a Dirty Coward who cannot even slap people. Minor members are logical and methodical, Drifter is crazy and egotistic. Second in command characters are kind and smart, Wendigo is a short tempered psycho. Wendigo could be seen as a strange Evil Counterpart to Rekt It Ralf. * Swiss Army Weapon: Their Clout always has a pistol on the part surrounding the left lens, and an elemental weapon on the other part surrounding the right lens. * Sword and Gun: The Vepturegeng each had their own personal Clout and an Energy Crossbow. * Teeth-Clenched Teamwork: Barely teamwork, though. * The Worf Effect: They simply take down the Vepturian Army within a week, the STRONGEST nation in the Venture Galaxy. They struggle with the Jacob Knights, though it helps that they underestimated the Jacobs and Robert Jacob received a headsup about their powers from the Venture City Military, which the Vepturians never had. * Wonder Twin Powers: Their vapor powers. Category:Venture Category:Groups